Broken Hearts A twilight Fanfiction
by ana1210
Summary: Renesmee and Jacobs' story after breaking dawn
1. Bad Dream

Chapter 1

Bad Dream

I woke up to the horrid sound of arguing, I looked around me and I was in a tent. The arguing was still going on. I decided to get out of the tent and see who was arguing. It sounded like a boy and a girl. When I listened toward where the arguing was coming from I heard Jacob. I ran towards where it was coming from. I stop a short distance away and I saw my true love, Jacob. He was running away from something but I couldn't see what, but what was he running away from? Was he running away from me? Did he no longer love me?

He wasn't really running but then I heard someone call his name. He didn't turn around but the still continued.

"Jake, please stop. What can I do" She pleaded

"Nothing, you can't do anything. I can by going out there and killing something" Jacob didn't usually sound upset and angry at the same time

"No don't" She pleaded again. As I went toward where the arguing was coming from I saw my mother. Why was she fighting with Jacob?

"Or maybe I'll get myself killed and make your life easier for you and the bloodsucker."

"No" Mum and I said this at the same time but no one could hear me "Jake please. Stay!" Mother never pleaded with Jacob. This had to be a dream. Mother wasn't a human. Jacob and mum never fought and why would they be in a forest type area arguing in the first place. I am 90% sure I am sleeping. But why would Jake want to hurt himself? What is going on? I am so lost at the moment I just want to understand what was going on.

"Why should I stay Bella? Give me a reason to stay."

"Because you're my best friend and I need you"

"That's not good enough. If you want me to stay come up with something better" Jacob started to walk off but mum stopped him

"Jake. Wait" Jacob hesitated and stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. He didn't speak but mum did "Kiss me. I'm asking you to kiss me."

Jacob walked over to where mum was standing and was about to kiss her and then I woke to the noise of screaming which was coming from me. I pushed my head onto the pillow to drown my screams.

"It was just a nightmare." I kept repeating to myself.

"Renesmee!" My parents said with concern deep in their voices. I rarely had nightmares but, this is the first time I screamed. I tried to remember the nightmare. But to stop my screams I had to push the thought away.

"Honey, what happened? What's wrong?" My mother said rushing into my room.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." I said trying to hide my fear of asking her about the dream. I wanted to know whether it was possible because sometimes I had dreams and they would happen or partially happen. I think I got that trait from my Aunt Alice. She can tell the future but, it's very subjective.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I think I just need to sleep it off" I said still wanting to ask about the dream but decided not to.

"Oh." Dad suddenly said. I didn't realise that dad had walked into my room neither did I remember that my dad could read minds. I can get very annoying but, it sometimes can be useful, like when we don't want to say something or can't explain it right. That's how my dad saved my mum's life when I was still in the womb.

"What's wrong?" Mum said suddenly concerned

"Nothing" Dad said that a bit too quickly and I knew that mum knew he was hiding something. "Let's just go back to our room and let Renesmee sleep off her bad dream."

Dad knew what was going. He knew what my dream was about and he too wanted to know if mum would do something like that but, they're married and mum would never hurt dad like that. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"It's just Alice," Dad said to mum. He started walked at a human pace to the door but, before he could open it Aunt Alice barged in.

"Hey, Alice. What's up? Dad said conversationally

"Edward, I heard screaming is Renesmee okay." Aunt Alice said concerned

"Nothing happened. Renesmee is fine. She just had a bad dream."

"Oh. Sorry for barging in like that." She said apologetic

"That's okay. I'll see you in the morning for school" Dad, mum, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet, all go to University of Forks where as me and Jacob are sophomores in high school.

"Ok. Bye Edward and sorry again." Alice said and walked out gracefully.

I went back to sleep and as I drifted out of consciousness, I dreamt of the last time our family went out to play baseball. Mum, Dad, Jasper and Alice were on one team and Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were on another. I was umpire and they tied but Emmet was raring up to win. So I decided to end the game before a fight broke out. As I fell deeper into unconsciousness, I sleep a quiet and more relaxed sleep compared to the last one.

When I woke up the sun was shining brightly through my window. Everyone decided to go for a short hunting trip in the area to be prepared for school. But since I hunted a few days ago I decided to stay home, so when there was a knock at my door, I started to wonder who stayed back.

"May I come in?" Dad asked

"Yes." I replied suddenly concerned as to why he stayed back.

He opened my door and walked in. He sat next to me on my bed.

"Renesmee, I wanted to ask you about your nightmare last night. You seemed very worried about something."

Instead of telling him I put my hand on his and showed him my dream. As I showed him the dream he suddenly had a strange expression on his face as if it is going to happen.

"Dad. What's wrong?"

"How much do you know about Mum and Jacobs' past?"

"Not much. Only that she has known him since she was little and when she came back to Forks they became good friends" I answered. Dad then got his phone out and dialled someone's number.

"Bella, we need to talk" It was mum he was calling. Why was he calling mum? I didn't want her to know about my dream she might get upset.

"Why what's the matter. Is Renesmee ok?" I heard from the phone. With these ears I hear almost to the midst of the forest but, since I'm only half vampire the rest of my family can hear all the way to the highway.

"Bella, relax she's fine but I think it's time to tell her about what happened when the newborns came to Forks."

"Why would we want to tell that to her. To scare her. Edward, really she already had a nightmare last night do we really want to frighten her some more."

"Honey that's the thing it's sort of about her nightmare. She needs to know what was going on with you and Jacob before she was born before the honeymoon and the wedding. She needs to understand what happened. Go to La Push and get Jacob he'll want to share his perspective as well. I'll see you soon." Dad closed the flip of his phone and put it back in his top pocket.

"Renesmee, I think you should get out of your pyjamas, have a shower and go and wait down stairs for your mother and Jacob."

I didn't know what they were going to tell me but I knew I wasn't going to like what they had to say. I didn't realise I was still in my pyjamas but I did as my father asked and then went to wait down stairs.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2

The Truth

"What's going on Edward?" Mum and Jacob said at the same time as they walked in through the door.

"Sit down, please. I'll explain everything." Dad used his irresistible voice when he spoke those words. Mother was always mesmerised to hear him speak like that. It had no effect on Jacob but he did as he was asked when it involved me- as always.

"Bella, you remember when we went to see Nessie last night because she had a nightmare." Dad reminded her

"Yes, and." Mother replied eager for him to get to the point.

" Well, when she was talking to you I read her mind and saw her nightmare."

"What do I have to do with any of this? And why didn't anyone tell me Nessie had a nightmare." Jacob suddenly asked

"Well. I was getting to that dog until you interrupted me."

"Dad, don't call Jacob a dog. He's a shape shifter." I interrupted annoyed

"Well, does anyone else want to say something so I can get to my point?"

"I knew you were hiding something." Mother said playfully. Dad laughed at that.

Dad told mum and Jacob about my dream and they suddenly understood why dad had called them over. Jacob and mum were staring at each other wondering how to tell me what happened.

"What are we going to tell her? How do we start?" Jacob asked to mum

"Well, I guess we'll give her the short version." Mum looked at me and said "No need to bore her to death."

"Well, Mum I'm already technically dead." I responded.

"Very funny dear. Well, a few years ago your father left me because he wanted me to live a human life." She reminisced

"Well, I didn't like it, so went into a state of depression. Jacob was there to help me. Edward needed my help so I had to go to Volterra and help him. I'll tell you about that one day. Me and your father were once again together but the there was a newborn vampire army being created and I didn't want your father to fight so he stayed with me. I didn't want Jacob to fight either but I knew he would say no." I really didn't know what to think of it but I wanted to know what happened so I listen very closely to what she had to say even though I didn't have to.

"Well a few days before the army was meant to arrive in Forks your father proposed to me and I said yes. Your father was jealous of Jacob so he decided to upset him by telling me about his top ten favourite nights and he happened to mention that I said yes. Jacob heard this conversation and walked off. I followed him and he was really upset. So I wanted to calm him down. He wanted to get himself killed. I knew that there was a possibility that I would never see him again." Mother suddenly looked at father and then and Jacob with an apologetic look. She looked at me with the same look and continued with her story.

"Well, I asked him to kiss me and he did. He then went to fight the newborn army and got hurt because an incident happened with Leah but that's another story. So that's all. Jacob do you want anything to that." Jacob didn't say anything he just shook his head and then I realised I had my hand on the small of his back. He heard everything that I was thinking. I moved my hand from his back with a little too much speed. I didn't want to upset him but, I wasn't thinking about hurting him at the moment. He had a plain unfathomable expression so did my parents. Well at least it explained why my mother looked human but, why could I see what happened. I knew it was just a dream but still I was curious but I didn't want to think about that now and I didn't want to be around this sadness and feelings of love and pain of hurting me so I got and went to my room. I didn't want to be around them so I called Alice to come and get me for school.

Alice came with unnecessary speed but didn't ask about what had happened. She quietly strained my loose golden brown locks. She then grabbed the side of my hair and tied it up but left the back of my hair loose. Aunt Alice always overdressed me in designer clothes but, I didn't mind so much because she had to do it a lot when I was younger because I was growing so fast they had to make a scrapbook of my 'years' of life. Since I'm seven I'm fully mature so I look like a sixteen year old but I wanted to start school from a sophomore stage to understand what school life was like and to learn something different but, I'm sure that-thanks to my dad-I will be smarter than the teachers or any other student but there's no need to boast.

"Are you ready to go Renesmee?"

"Yes, let me just get my bag and books. I'll meet you in the car" Alice left without another word. I didn't know how I would go through the day without thinking about it but, I could think freely at school as everyone else in the family -besides Carlisle and Esme, they were my adoptive grandparents- are attending University and I am in high school. The only problem now was what to do about Jacob without hurting him. I didn't like to see him hurt but, right now I didn't like the information I got this morning but one way or another I would have found out.

"Seatbelt please Renesmee." Alice always made me use a seatbelt because I was only half a vampire and Alice liked, not let me make that loved to drive fast. I would get hurt sometimes because of whiplash or something else even if it was in the most minor way. Mother hated it when I got hurt but, we would hardly ever tell mum unless Alice thought I got seriously hurt.

"Okay." I replied as I put my seatbelt on.

"So do you want to talk about what happened or not. You seem really...worried."

"I'm fine Alice but, thanks for asking. I know you worry but it was in the past and Jacob loves me and not mum."

I admit I hated to know the truth but now I know why mum still acted a little weird around him. What if she went back to Jacob? What if she still loves him? Even if it's the tinniest amount of love I wouldn't know what to do if I was right. Maybe I could ask Alice to see of it was a possibility even if it was the smallest. I know I sound like an obsessed overprotective girlfriend but, to have the thought of my mum kissing my boyfriend and possibly liking it, I don't know if I could come back from that. It feels like ever since I was born I just caused trouble. First the Volturi came because they thought that the Cullen Clan changed me into a vampire. Then mum couldn't see Renee because I got lost. Then Charlie got sick and we went to see him but I broke the kitchen table because I got angry. And the time after that... Well, you get the idea.

Bad luck runs with me. I have tried so hard not to hurt anyone or break anything. We have to keep hidden from humans. So people had overly imaginative minds and would put our existence in danger.

"Renesmee, we're here." Alice said suddenly anxious at my blank expression

"Huh. Oh. Nothing just thinking." I put my hand on the door and stepped out of the car quickly so she wouldn't ask about my quietness. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you after school." I walked away before she could say something. I knew she was watching me even though I didn't look behind my shoulder I knew I had a pair of eyes on me. I was about to look back but then I heard Alice's drive away.

When I walked into class it had not commenced yet. So I went to my assigned seat and sat down. My nose suddenly wrinkled up. I smelt something but I wasn't vampire or werewolf. It kind of smelt like...both but that's impossible right. The smell was becoming more distinct. It still smelt like both but maybe, like me, this person had been around vampires or werewolves as I have.

The person walked into the room a new student maybe. I have never seen this student I was sure I knew everyone in this school but of course they didn't know me. The new kid sat next me. Jacob didn't like science so I had a table to myself ironically enough my father had his own table for science too.

"Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson." I wasn't suspecting him to talk to me but he did. Wow, what do I say?

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen." The expression that crossed his face confused me. It was like he knew me. He composed his features so no one would notice but no doubt I did notice.

"Did you just say Renesmee Cullen?"

"Yes, Why." I started to wander what he would ask next but I had to remember not to say anything about my existence and what I was. He started talking softly so that human ears could not heat our conversation.

"Renesmee Cullen, the child of Bella and Edward Cullen." No one knew that Bella and Edward were my biological parents they we're told that I belonged to a distant relative and my 'parents' had died and Bella and Edward took me in and are now my adoptive parents.

"How much do you know?" I tried to not be so obvious but no one knew Bella and Edward were my parents.

"Meet me near the student parking lot after school."

"I can't my Aunt is going to pick me up and if I'm late she will be really worried." I was very careful not to say names. He didn't need to know his statements were true.

"Well how about I come to your place?"

"No!"

"Why not." I was so happy when the teacher brought the class to his attention. I didn't know what to say or what to ask. I would have to call Dad or Alice. I don't know what to do. Maybe I will ask Jacob. Class finally ended and I got up a bit too rudely but I didn't care I had to talk to someone about this but there's something iffy about him. I walked out of the room with a bit too much speed so I had to slow down in cause of watching eyes.

Jacob was at our usually table. When I got to him he knew something was up.  
"Jake come take a walk with me." Jacob got up and followed me he knew I needed to talk to him privately. He took me to our own on meadow. It wasn't far from school but it was far enough for me to get back to school on time.

"What's the matter Nessie?"

"Have you noticed a new kid named Daniel Jackson?"

"No why? What did he do?" Jake was really protective over me so before he did something irrational. I could see him shaking so I had to calm him down and fast.

"Jake relax! He didn't do anything. He just knows stuff that no one else knows about us."

"What do you mean?" Jacob was confused but he calmed down which was my first priority but now my first priority was to tell him about Daniel.

"Well this guy Daniel knows that Bella and Edward are my real parents. If he thinks he knows that then what else does he know? What am I going to do?"

"Huh. That's a tuff one."

"We'll talk to Edward when we get home and stay away from him. Come on we better get going. Pretend you're sick so that I can take you home and we'll talk to Carlisle as well."

Jacob and I went back to school and then went to the sick bay. The teacher allowed Jacob to take me home. When we got home no one was there so we decided to go to the Forks University to talk to my family.

Dad was already waiting for us because Alice saw my idea before.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why are you out of school?"

"Dad, relax. I'll tell you everything. Calm down."

"Well." Dad could sometimes be impatient but besides that he was partially calm.

"There's this student named Daniel Jackson and he knows that you and mum are my real parents. I didn't tell him if his statement was true but here, take a look for yourself." I reached my hand out and touched his arm. He saw the whole thing.

"I don't know who he is and you are right about the smell it's very strange. Well maybe you should invite him over but we won't be in the house we'll be nearby but he doesn't need to know that. We'll act like a human family. We will be in our rooms, cooking, gardening and doing others thing to seem normal."

"Invite who over."

"Bella there's a student who knows a bit too much about us so we're going to go home and talk to Carlisle about it."

"When am I going to invite him over?" I questioned him.

"Tomorrow. Ask him at school and be very cautious as to what you will be saying and don't answer any questions that will expose us."

"Okay. " I was suddenly worried about this Daniel and what he was inflicting on my family. How much did he know? Who was he? Is he a vampire or a werewolf?


	3. Fear

Chapter 3

Fear

When I woke up I could smell pancakes. Every Friday Esme would make me pancakes-since I'm half-human I can eat food. I would love to put maple syrup and honey on them. Esme also made me a strawberry smoothie. It was a different fruit every day. I never had the same fruit once in a fortnight. I enjoyed human foods but blood was also a larger part of my diet. Once in a while I would sleep in my father's old room because Alice loved sleepover like humans love chocolate. Alice craves for it. I laughed at that thought. Alice let me watch a bunch of movies and Jacob stayed with me for the night. Mum and dad were in our cottage but I decided to give them some privacy. It was already morning I didn't need as much sleep as a normal human but, I still like it. I could dream and be free at night.

"Good morning, Nessie. How did you sleep last night?" Mum and dad must have already come over but I didn't notice because when mum knocked at my door and came in it took me a moment to realise what time it was.

"Good and you?"

"Well if could sleep it probably would've been a restless one." She said without humour.

"Esme wanted me to tell you that your breakfast is almost ready."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right down." I was about to get up and put my robe up when my mother stop me.

"Renesmee I just wanted to see how you are about taking in the information from yesterday."

"Oh well" I wasn't really sure what to say but I couldn't just tell her how I felt about it. I mean I am so confused I don't know what's going to happen.

"How long were you with Jacob for?" She started laughing.

"Well it was kind of all over the place. Dad was away from me for quite a few months but only about 5 months later I went to Jacob to start to feel normal and to do some stupid things. Jacob liked me but I didn't like him in that way. He made me feel human again. After your father left I felt like I could no longer feel happiness. Jacob kissed me when we first found out about the army but I punched him and hence I practically broke my hand."

"That's why you looked human in the dream!" I suddenly remembered even though I didn't want to. "But why were you in the forest and why were you fighting with Jacob." I was still lost I didn't get the dream. I just wanted to understand.

"What did you say? Edward! Get in here NOW!" Dad sped up the stairs

"What's the matter?" Dad scanned the room for trouble and then looked at me and mum. I didn't get it why did mum call dad up. I was fine but it was about my dream what had I said to worry her. I replayed the conversion I just had in my head but I didn't say anything to offend her or worry her. What is going on?

"Edward calm down. Think about the dream you saw Renesmee had the other night. Does it look familiar?"

"Huh. Now that I think about it. It looks like the place where we were camping out before the newborns came." Dad was still confused but listened to what mum had to say. What did my dream have to do with the newborns? Was it because I was one? Now I truly was confused.

"What's going on and what does this have to do with the newborn army and my dream."

"Carlisle, can you come up her for a minute I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Edward." Carlisle is my grandfather and is also a doctor at Forks Hospital. Carlisle loves his job because saving people is his passion. Everyone in this family looks up to him even vampires from other clans like Carlisle very much.

"Is it possible for someone to replay the past of someone else in their dreams?"

"Possibly we are a very strange clan. Why who do you say can do that and what brought you to that conclusion?" Carlisle enjoyed finding out more about our species and also about me because I'm a half breed so I am more special

"Remember when Bella…" he didn't know how to put it into words that mum kissed Jacob. I could tell he also hated the idea.

"When Bella kissed Jacob." I said just wanting dad to get to the point and so they knew I wasn't affected by what I knew about Jacob and Mum

"Well yes. Nessie had a nightmare and it was of when that happened but from a short distance away as if she was there to begin with." Dad said to Carlisle

"It's a little bit like what Zafrina can do but, she created the illusions, but for Renesmee to see someone else's past experience. That is something very different."

"Renesmee what do you remember from the dream?" Finally someone had spoken to me but none of my questions were answered.

"Here I'll show you." I raised my hand towards his and left it there. I showed him my dream from beginning to end.

"Interesting, very …fascinating." Carlisle was speculating on whether it could be possible.

"Bella, what do you remember from that day." Carlisle asked a lot of questions but at least we were getting somewhere on the subject matter.

"Well, I remember basically the same thing except … no I remember the exact same thing Nessie saw except it was from my eyes not hers."

"What's going on in here?" Alice suddenly walked in.

"We're speculating on whether it is possible for me to dream other people's experiences." I was no longer interested on the subject matter so I decided to go down stairs for my breakfast before Esme got upset. I got up and everyone in the room watched me leave but then went back to their own conversations- Carlisle and Dad, Alice and Bella having their own conversations. When I walked down stairs Jasper and Emmett –my loving and protective Uncle- were play fighting outside. It was quite something to see Jasper could tell his mood but the best fight to watch was when it was Alice and my father. Alice could see the future thus anticipating his next move and dad could read Alice's' mind and saw what she saw so he could also anticipate her next move.

"Morning Nessie." They both said

"Morning Jasper. Emmett. Who won?" They had both finished their fight

"Argh. Don't ask." Emmett was upset that meant Jasper had won. Jasper wins because he is younger than Emmett thus stronger.

"Congrats Jasper!" Jasper was smiling at his recent triumph. Emmett was the strongest in the family but, mum beat Emmett to an arm wrestling challenge and so much more. Mum was the strongest at a point but the strength weakens over time for newborns. Emmett was angry about me congratulating Jasper but, I was sure he would want a rematch.

"Thank you Renesmee."

"Rematch. After Uni."

"Why bother I always win." Emmett didn't reply to this statement but there was laughter radiating all around the house now.

"Morning Esme." Esme was always happy. She has light brown hair and a perfect set of lips. Her eyes were a lovely brown like the colour of her hair, almost like soil but lighter. Esme cared for everyone in her family as if they were her own. Which none of us were but that didn't stop her from loving us. She did a great job of being a wife, mother and grandmother. She was there when we needed to talk and helped in any way possible. She didn't care who we loved or what we did as long we were happy, together and weren't harming anyone that's all she wants. Carlisle loved her very much.

"Did you have a good sleep? What Ii going on up there?" Why does everyone want to know what was going on. It's like a magnet attracting iron fillings or something the magnet being the gossip and the iron fillings being the people.

"Yeh, they're just considering whether it is possible for me to see other people's experiences through my dreams." This was like the hundredth time I said that to someone it was starting to get annoying.

"Oh well you can never get away from Carlisle trying to learn about or kind. I made you pancakes and a strawberry smoothie."

"Thank you. I could smell it from upstairs."

"That's good. Did you enjoy your sleepover with Alice?"

"Yes, very much I think it's going to become a tradition."

"Since Alice doesn't have Bella to play around with anymore she needs someone to pass her time with and to also remember what type of person she was before she was changed." I never really thought of it that way but I remember when Alice told she only remembered darkness before the change. I ate my food at a human speed but, I didn't have a need to rush it.

"Esme if anyone's looking for me I'm just going over to my place and get my books for school and I'll be right back."

"Okay Nessie." I loved being outside the fresh air, the feeling of freedom and the smell of nature I enjoyed to great levels. I got my books and everything that I needed and went back to the house to wait for Alice. I walked through the door and decided to watch some TV while I waited for Alice. I was waiting for five minutes now surely Alice was never this late. I never waited more than five minutes but my worries were soon to be ended.

"Ready for school?" Alice asked

"Yes."

"Renesmee here's some money for lunch."

"Thank you." Esme was handing me a ten dollar note I took it without another word and put it in my back pocket.

I walked over to the doo and I was about to walk out but something didn't feel right. Was it the weather or me? I felt very hot for a moment and then everything went black.

"What happened? What did you do?" Dad was yelling at Alice, his voice full of concern.

"I didn't do anything Edward, I was right behind her and she just collapsed." I didn't like dad yelling at Alice I tried to say 'stop yelling at her' but I couldn't. Are they talking about me? Did I collapse? No wonder why it went all dark. I could feel hands on me. Two were on the inside of my wrist and other was on my forehead and another was on my arm.

"Renesmee say or think something. Are you ok?" Dad still had concern in his voice he wanted me to talk or think something but I couldn't do either. I tried to say something but it came out all wrong so I decided to thing.

_Dad what happened?_

"Renesmee, I need you to open your eyes. I don't know what happened but if you open your eyes and wake up. We'll try to figure out what happened." I tried to open my eyes but it was as if I was really tired. I opened my eyes the tinniest but. The light hurt my eyes but I kept on opening them. I was about to get up but nine pairs of hands restrained me. Eight of them felt colder than normal but one felt just right- probably Jacobs hands.

_Let go of me _

"Renesmee what's wrong?"

_Just let go_

"What's wrong?" Mum was asking know and she was worried as well.

"She wants us to let go of her." Dad was confused by this order but did as told "I think we better let go." Everyone let go but the dad turned to me "As long as you don't get up."

"Okay I won't." these were the first words to finally escape my mouth after I collapsed.

"Renesmee do you remember what happened." Carlisle was talking to me. I tried to think about what happened but it was fuzzy.

"Not really, I remember walking and feeling like it was hot outside and then everything went black."

"Carlisle do you remember when that happened to Bella when she was over whelmed, afraid or sick well maybe Renesmee is sick or something." Rosalie talked for the first since I woke up.

"Her forehead does feel oddly warm. That must explain it. Bella would this ever happen to you." Carlisle was wondering whether I was sick but I doubted it. Me sick, no I'm only half human right.

"Me. No not really but I would collapse once in a while." Mum replied.

"Can I get up now?" I didn't like being on the floor if felt too cold. Everyone walked towards Carlisle. Carlisle though about it for a while probably thinking about all the things that could happen while I got up.

"I don't see why not but walk slowly over to the couch at a human pace please." Carlisle and Emmet were about to help me up but I flinched away from their helping hands. They tried again but I still flinched away.

"What's wrong Renesmee?" Carlisle asked now truly concerned

"When you where all restraining me from getting up before it felt too cold but Jacob's touch..."

"Wait Jacobs's touch. Jacob's not here." I looked around suddenly to see if it was true. They were right but I clearly remember 9 pairs of hands and not eight. That ninth pair felt just right it felt like my body temperature and not like Jacobs or my vampire families temperature but I was sick and that had to contribute to the factor of feeling a another pair of hands exactly the same temperature to mine. Everyone was looking at me know as if I was crazy or something, I didn't like it.

"What." I asked upset that everyone was looking at me the way that they were. No one said anything, Carlisle and Emmett reached for me a third time and I didn't react this time. They carried me over to the couch and placed me down. Carlisle went to get his medical bag to treat me. Carlisle took my temperature and it was higher than what it normally was. Every left to give Carlisle space to look after me.

"Do you think you can go to school or not." He asked

"I don't know. I guess I'll try and Jacob will be there and if I'm unable to stay I'll go to the office and they'll call Esme or you to come and get me." I wasn't sure if I could handle school but I had to try and I had to find out Who this

"Okay, you can try and if you feel uneasy at any moment call me on my cell or Esme. If you feel faint sit down and put your head between your knees, once you feel as if you can move walk slowly and carefully to the office okay."

"Yes, Carlisle." Carlisle helped me up and walked me slowly over to the front door, down the stairs and to Alice's car.


	4. Daniel Jackson

Chapter 4

Daniel Jackson

When I got to school I went to my science class and sat down. I was still feeling uneasy. Everything in the room started becoming weird and I suddenly fell onto something hard but not cold, and not hot. I couldn't have been Jacob or the floor.

"Renesmee!" Someone said suddenly worried. I opened my eyes to see Daniel.

"What happened?" I said disorientated.

"You collapsed let's get you to the office." Daniel helped me up.

"Daniel take her to the office please. Grab her stuff and if you wish you may stay with her." Mr Williams said to Daniel. Daniel grabbed my stuff and his. Daniel walked me to the office. He had his hand around my waist. He walked into the warm office.

"Oh. What happened to her?" Ms Pakin asked. Ms Pakin was the office lady. She was old and fragile but liked to help anyone in any way possible.

"I don't know she just collapsed in science and I caught her before she hit the ground."

"Okay then come in and lay her down on the bed."Daniel laid me on the bed.

"Here you go love." The nurse was handing me a pillow and a blanket. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you." The room was quite small. It was just Daniel and me in the room and he was standing next to the bed.

"Renesmee," I was about to black out again but I didn't. "Are you ok?"

"Yeh, I think so but, I need to call Carlisle I promised him I would if it happened again."

"Okay, I'll go and let the nurse know and I'll wait outside for you to finish your call."

"Thank you." I didn't know what to say but, I'll leave some sort of clue for Carlisle to be careful about what he says. I got out my phone and dialled the not some familiar number. I never called Carlisles' number but today I had to I promised. The phone rang about eight times, but no one answered. I decided to try Esme but I got the same result. I was about to call dad when my phone started vibrating. I looked at the caller ID and it was Alice.

"Hi Alice."

"Nessie I saw you not getting through to Esme or Carlisle but I'm sure I didn't see Esme leave home or Carlisle leave his office. They've been so worried about you. What happened I-"

"Alice, wait please Daniel caught me before I fell and hit the ground."

"Oh. Who's Daniel?" Alice was playing dumb so we wouldn't be found out.

"Just a student at my school. He just outside, he helped me to the office."

"Renesmee go home. I'll call Esme and she can come and get you."

"Oh, okay." The line went dead before I could say goodbye. Something was up and I could tell, but what.

"So are you going home?"

"Yeh, my grandmother, Esme, is coming to get me."

"I could take you if you like?" I was about to answer when my phone started vibrating again. It was a private number.

"Hello."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Why didn't you call me and tell me you collapsed again you had me and Bella so worried." Dad never used my full name and why did he just call mum Bella. What was going on everyone was acting weird. I get it there putting on a show. I have to play along; Alice must have told him that Daniel was in the room.

"Edward, please calm down. I tried to call but it wouldn't get through."

"Oh okay. Esme is coming to the office I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye." I said and the phone went dead. There was a short knock at the door."

"Renesmee," It was Esme coming to rescue me from Daniel and of course being in this cramped room. "May I come in?"

"Yes. Of course." Esme walked in she had concern written all over her face.

"Nessie, we're going home so Carlisle can see you. Can you walk or do I have to carry you."

"I think I can walk."

"I'll help her and you can take her bag." It was the first time Daniel spoke since Esme walked into the room.

"Oh okay."

"Esme, Daniel. Daniel, Esme." I said gesturing to each of them while saying their names.

"Hello Daniel." Esme said with the most of sincerity. Daniel didn't reply but he just nodded his head to her. Daniel helped me over to Carlisle's car. Esme put my bag in the back seat.

"Daniel, I don't think I could get Renesmee into the house would you mind coming with me and helping me, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Daniel got into the back seat and didn't say a word the whole way. When we got home Esme called Carlisle to come check me out.

"Renesmee why didn't you call me."

"I tried but no one answered and I tried Esme too but no one answered. Alice called me because she saw me trying to call you. Alice then called Esme to come and get me."

"Oh but I was in my office an hour ago."

"Maybe the lines have been playing up or something."

"Maybe, anyway let's check you out and see what's wrong." Carlisle checked my temperature compared to this morning's readings and also checked my blood pressure and compared it to last time. "Well your blood pressure is up and your temperature is a little higher compared to last time. Rest for now and let me know if you fell un-easy."

"Okay." Daniel sat next to me. Esme went to get me a glass of water and Carlisle was wondering what was wrong with me.

"Here you go Nessie." Esme was handing me a glass of water and I took a sip. I didn't realise I was thirsty so I drank the whole cup of water. While I was drinking Daniel was staring at me and then he composed himself.

"How can you drink? I know what you are?" He murmured. I heard a car pull up into the garage and people walk up the stairs. Dad, Mum, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie stepped into the room. Alice and Jasper went up stairs to their room. Emmet and Rosalie went and sat outside and Mum and Dad came over to me.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Dad said full of concern to Carlisle.

"Edward, relax. Nessie is fine she just collapsed in science and Daniel," Carlisle said gesturing to Daniel. "caught her before she hit the ground."Dad was about to growl but stopped himself. He sat on the other side of me. I put my hand on his leg and asked him what Daniel was, dad shrugged that meant he didn't know. _Can't you read his mind? _I asked. Dad didn't do anything. He just sat there.

"Renesmee is there anything I can get you while I'm standing here." I still had my hand on his leg, _Can I say mum? _Dad nodded.

"No thank you mum." Dad turned the TV on but there was nothing on. Dad left it on a news channel just to ease the silence and the tension.

"So did you fall or something Nessie."

"No Emmet." Uncle Emmet was always making fun of me and mum. It's funny but it can get annoying. Emmet was big and muscular. He was great in a fight. Can you believe my mum bait him in an arm wrestle!

"Emmet." Aunt Rosalie hated it when Emmet made fun of me. Rosalie had blonde hair and was really pretty. She isn't that smart but is great at interior design and fashion but Alice is better. Emmet and Rosalie went up to one of the rooms upstairs. Dad went over to the piano and mum joined him.

"Can we talk outside for a minute Renesmee?" Daniel asked.

"Yeh, let me just check with Carlisle if I can get up."

"Nessie, I prefer you stay inside out of the cold. We'll leave the room if you like."Dad said.

"Okay." Dad and mum went into the next room and Carlisle and Esme went to their bedroom.

"Okay. What do you want Daniel?"

"What are you? You drink and eat. You have a temperature a little bit higher than a human. You get hurt. You collapse. I don't get it."

"What are you?"

"I am a werewolf, vampire crossbreed. I smell like a wolf and a vampire. I can be invisible and my temperature is closer to yours. I have speed but not like a real vampire not like your family and I can only hear a little further out that the midst of the forest. I eat food more than blood. I have blood running through my veins. I am 13 years old but I look as if I'm 17. What about you."

_Dad can I tell him. _I thought.

"Yeah, I guess you can Ness." I heard dad say from up stairs.

"Well, I'm a vampire human crossbreed. I smell like a human and a vampire. I can tell people what I am thinking by touching them. I am a little slower than my family. I have blood running through my vein. I eat human food on a daily basis. I can hear to the midst of the forest. I am 7 years old but I look as if I'm 16."

"What about your family?"

"Well, I am her biological father and Bella, my wife, is her biological mother." Dad came down the stairs and was standing in front of us as he said this. "I can read minds, my sister, Alice," She appeared out of thin air and was standing next to Dad. "Can see the future, my brother can manipulate the way a person feels. We are a strong family and have many who are on our side so, if you are here to cause trouble I suggest you leave."

''I'm not here to cause trouble but I heard how you stopped the Volturi and I wanted to commend you on that but, I used to be on the inside and I heard them speculating about the Cullen Clan."

"What were they speculating about?"

"How they could bring you down. If Renesmee slips up or if the wolves make a mistake they'll find a way to bring you down. They think you are a clan that could be growing and that more could be added soon."

"How could we add more to this clan none of us can procreate."

"Renesmee is half human maybe through her."

"No way! I'm not even thinking of that. Jacob and I don't even go that far." I said in anger

"Renesmee. It's okay no one is saying that." Dad said to calm me down.  
"Well, he is." I said pointing to Daniel. I stormed away from the now crowded lounge room. I ran to the Reservation.

**What do you think? Read and Review please.**


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5

Feelings

It was much better on the Reservation much quieter. There was more nature her.

"Hey, Nessie. How are you?" Seth asked.

"Hey, Seth. I'm okay. What about you?"

"Same. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much. Just decided to get away from my family and came to see you guys and Jacob."

"Okay, I'll see you later I guess." Jacob was at his house so I decided to go there. I knocked on the door.

"You can come in." I heard Billy say.

"Thanks, Billy. Is Jacob in his room?"

"No. He's in his garage but I'm sure he would love to see you."

"Okay. Thanks." I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the garage and Jacob was fixing up his bike. Jacob's face lit up when he saw me walk in.

"Nessie! I missed you. I thought you hated me and you would never want to see me again." I didn't say anything I just put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. I could feel his soft lips on mine. He put his hand on the small of my back and I could feel the heat but I didn't feel that hot. He kissed me back and then pulled away. He gave me a soft peck on the lips and pulled away again.

"How could I be angry with you? I missed you too. I guess it was a bit too much for me to take in." He pulled me closer and kissed me again.  
"I will never feel that way towards your mother again. I knew I couldn't have her, because she had Edward but before you were born I hated you because you were hurting your mother. She looked so bad. When you were born and I saw you for the first time I was drawn to you. There wasn't a day that I wasn't with you. You were growing so fast I didn't want to miss a moment."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Why did you kiss me? You never kiss me."

"I don't know I guess I missed you and wanted show how much I missed you." Jacob was elated that we were okay. I wonder how I had that dream. Why I had it. Was there a reason for me to have it? Enough speculating, time to be with Jake.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Dunno no. What do you want to do? What do you feel like doing?"

"I feel like going to our meadow?"

"Okay, let me finish up here and we can go to our meadow." Jake was cleaning up his mess when I felt my phone vibrating. I looked at the caller ID. I t was Dad

"What's the matter Dad?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know where you are."

"With Jacob. Why?"

"Just checking. Please stay on the Reservation." He hung up before I could ask why but I liked being with Jake and I'm sure if something was up they, would tell me.

"OK, I'm done here we can go to our meadow."

"I can't."

"Why not? You just said-"

"I know, Jake but Dad said to say on the reservation."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We can stay here and do something."

"Yeh sure. What do you want to do?"

"Anything as long as I'm with you." A huge smile spread across his face when I said that. Jake took me down to the beach. I haven't been here in a long time. I missed it. It still looked the same. Jake sat on a log and told me Quileute legends. His stories gave me chills because they were real. Jake didn't like me scared and I could tell he was editing the stories. After that we went to Emily's house.

"Hey Jake. Hey Ne ssie. Where's your mum? We haven't seen her here for a while. Is everything ok?"

"Hey Emily. Mum's at home and yes, everything's okay, thanks for asking."

"Come inside, it's getting a little cold out there. I made some muffins come and have some." I went in a sat in an old chair. The table was covered with sausages, raspberry muffins and huge steaks. Jake handed me one and then went to sit with his brothers and have some lunch.

"Nessie, let's go." Since Jacob imprinted on me. Dad got Jake a car with more protection. It was mum's before car. Jake didn't like it much but it was great in a collision. I got in and put my seatbelt on. Jacob took me back to his place. When I got there I saw a familiar car. It was a police cruiser. It's impossible for Billy to be in trouble so, I automatically thought of Charlie. Mum didn't like Charlie driving a car without enough protection so, one night Rosalie and Edward tweaked with the car. I was jumping up and down in my seat ready for Jake to stop the car so I could go and see Charlie.

I took my seatbelt off, opened the door and ran inside the house. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a game. He was so involved in the game but, when he saw me I immediately had his attention. He came up to me and gave me a hug.

"How's my favourite granddaughter."

"I'm great Charlie how about you."

"Good. Have something to eat. Want to watch the game with me?"

"No, I think I'll get some food and hang with Jake."

"OK." He went back to watching the game. I went to the kitchen and got some pizza for me and Jake. We went to his room and sat on his now double bed-thanks to the minor extension on the side of his room- we ate our pizza in silence. Every now and then you would hear Charlie yelling at the TV.

"When are you going home?" Jake suddenly asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"The weather. It's going to rain and there's a large chance of hail."

"Oh, I'll call Dad and see what he says." I picked up my phone and was about to dial dad's number. When I realised I had no reception.

"Jake I don't have any reception."

"Oh okay. I call him on the land line." Jake got up and told Dad what was going on. He agreed with what he was saying about the weather.  
"You're staying here is that okay."

"Yeh, but what about clothes and stuff."

"Maybe Leah can give you something or maybe some off my sisters stuff. We'll fix it in the morning." I changed into clothes and throughout the night I heard the wind and trees scratching against my window. I was thrashing and tossing and turning in my sleep. I saw a boy being tormented and needing help. I also saw the Volturi in Volterra hurting my father. I woke up and sat up. I had a few drops of sweat on my forehead, I wiped them away. Jake was next to me he held me tighter.

"What's the matter?" I woke him up great.

"Nothing bad dream. Go back to sleep." I went back to sleep and so did Jake. My dreams were getting stranger and stranger. I didn't know what to make of them. When I woke up I was still in the embrace of Jacob. He was holding so closely like a teddy bear. He had a big smile on his face and I was starting to sweat a little. Jacob was like my own sauna. Jake held me tighter which meant he was awake.

"Morning." I said.

"Mmm, no I am happy with you like this." He replied

"We can't stay here all day."

"Who says we can't." Jake rolled over on top off his back. He was awake but, he wanted to stay here. Instead of arguing I rolled onto my side and kissed him. He was surprise when I did that, but he didn't restrain me.

"Now are we going to get up?"

"Since you did that." He had a playful look on his face.

"So, are you saying if I kiss you more often you'll do what I say?"

"I always-" I was about to argue to that. "Wait let me rephrase that, I almost always do what you say." He said emphasising the word almost. I moved from under the covers and got up, so did Jake. I opened the door to his bedroom and went to sit on the kitchen chair. Billy had a plain white table with two chairs but because of Billy's wheelchair they took one chair away. Billy was sitting at the table and eating cereal. I got a bowl, spoon and milk and got some cereal as well. I opened the front door and went to sit in the swinging chair. Jake joined me.

"I'll take you home after we eat and get changed okay."

"Sure." I was watching the sunrise it was so beautiful. I finished my breakfast and went to put my bowl in the sink. I was about to wash it.  
"Nessie you're a guest you don't need to do that." Billy said.

"I don't mind it's only a bowl and spoon."

"Nessie go and get changed there are some of Jake's sister's clothes at the top of my cupboard. Go and see if they fit. I did as Billy asked and then went to Jake's room to change. I had a singlet on and trousers they fit. I was about to put my shirt on when Jake walked in. He had shorts on-as always- and a towel in his hand rubbing it though his hair.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise you were changing." He said when he looked up.

"Jacob, it's okay. I'm already changed. I just need to put my shirt on. You can stay."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yes." He closed the door to get a shirt from his cupboard. I went up to him and kissed him he was surprised but willing. Why did I just kiss him? I am never like this. Once I think about it I have been kissing him a lot lately. What is going on? I was walking backwards; Jake was tracing my steps without leaving my lips. I hit the edge of the bed and he slowly pushed me on to it. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. He saw something in my expression and abruptly got off me. He was standing up, disorientated or something.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what overcame me. That's not like me I promise. I didn't hurt you did I."

"Jake, stop it's my fault. I kissed you first."

"Okay, how about this it's no one's fault let's just have some boundaries." I heard laughter. I got up and looked out the window but, I couldn't see anything but I could smell werewolf and vampire mix again, and it definitely wasn't me.

"Can you smell that?" Jake had his nose wrinkled up. I guess he could.

"What is that?"

"Don't know, but we'll have to see dad about it." I said

"And we'll have to ask Carlisle about the bad dreams."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake you." Jake put his shirt on and I got off the bed. We walked out of the room and said bye to Billy. We got into the car and we up the familiar road home.

**Read and Review Please. : )**


	6. previous dreams and me not a good idea

Chapter 6

Mum's previous dreams and me not a good combination.

Jake parked his car in the garage and we went inside.

"Renesmee are you okay." Dad said full of concern.

"Yeh, Why?" I was confused Jake called Dad last night.

"Jake didn't you call here last night." I asked Jake

"Yeah, I did Edward answered." Jake answered

"See." I said to dad.

"No one called I was out all night looking for you."

"You called me before and asked where I was and I said with Jake. Here look." I showed dad my call log and it had his number registered from yesterday.

"I am sure I didn't call. Any way you are safe." Dad looked at Jacob and said. "Thank you for keeping her safe. The weather was terrible last night."

"Dad, have you ever been to Volterra?" I was curious about my dream.

"Yes, why?" Dad was wondering where I was getting at. I put my hand on his arm and showed him my dream. As it progressed through the dream he was remembering it. Clearly there was shock on his face and when the dream finished her still didn't compose his features. About two minutes later he was composed.

"Beellaa! Get down here now! Please." Dad didn't need to yell but he was freaking out about my dream.

"What's the matter Edward?" Mum came rushing down the stairs.

"Did you ever have a nightmare from when we came back from Volterra?"

"Yes, that night you came to see me and I thought I was dead."

"Carlisle! Is it possible that Renesmee can see Bella's dreams from before the change?"

"Possible. Why?"

"Well, she dreamt about the time Bella kissed Jacob and she dreamt about me being hurt in Volterra but one part that confuses me is the young boy being hurt and needing help."

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Mum suddenly asked.

"Volturi hurting me." Dad replied

"No after that."

"Child being hurt."

"Yeh that. I dreamt of a child being hurt during our honeymoon on Isle Esme."

"Wow. Renesmee can see all your previous dreams." Dad replied to mum

"Told you, you would think about me after that kiss." Jacob said while smirking.  
"Will you shut up!" Mum yelled loudly

"Relax. Only kidding." Jacob replied annoyed. Mum was really annoyed with Jacob. What was going on between them?

"Jake outside now."

"Bella, what are you doing?" Dad questioned

"Don't worry Edward I won't hurt him. I just want to talk. I am in control. Stay here."

**Bella's POV**

Jake and me walked out the door and ran as far away from the forest as possible. I didn't know why but, I didn't want anyone to hear or see us.

"Jake why do you always have to bring that up for?"

"To prove you wrong." Our faces were inches apart the way he was looking at me was like before Nessie was born. The happiness in his face was shinning like a star. I don't know how it happened but it was so quick. We were all over each other.

**Jacob's POV**

What the hell is happening? Why am I pressing Bella against a tree? It isn't right, I am with Renesmee not Bella. I tried to pull away but, I couldn't, it was if I was being pushed against Bella against my own will.

**Bella's POV**

"Get off me you freak. What are you doing?" I said around his lips.

"What! You get off me."

"You're the one who pushed me against a tree."

"No I don't want to be with you. I'm happy with Nessie."

"Wait if you don't want to be with me I don't want to be with you then what is going on?" As I said these words, he released me and I was no longer pressed against the tree.

**Renesmee's POV**

I wondered what mum and Jacob were doing. Dad was wondering the same thing. _Stop reading my mind_ I said to him.

"Well, can't a person be curios."

"Curious. Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat.'"

"I believe I have heard that somewhere." We were being rude to each other but, we rarely used that sort of tone with each other. I noticed that ever since Daniel came all our family does is fight and I get sick and I have weird dreams. Could Daniel be causing all this? What could happen next?


	7. Pregnant

Chapter 7

Pregnant

I didn't feel good. I was about to be sick. I got up and sprinted it to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. While I was in the bathroom mum and Jacob had just walked into the house and Rosalie had come running after me.

"Renesmee, what's the matter." Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, I just felt really sick for no reason." Rosalie is my adoptive Aunt and she loves me very much.

"Can you walk or do you need help to go over to the couch."

"I think I can walk."

"Okay, let's get you over to the couch and then I'm going to tell Carlisle."

"Tell me what." I heard Carlisle say from outside the bathroom.

"Carlisle, Nessie threw up and she said she felt sick for no reason."

"Well, maybe we'll give her some aspirin for the vomiting and get her to Edward's old room, she needs to sleep." Rosalie didn't say another word. She put her arm around my waist and helped me up the stairs to Dad's room.

"What happened to her?" Daniel, Mum, Dad and Jacob said at the same time.

"Guys relax. She just got sick. I'm taking her up to your room Edward."

"Rosalie stop!" I yelled at her. I didn't mean to yell it just came out all wrong.

"Why, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Argh. My ribs." It felt like my ribs was breaking. I was in excruciating pain.

"Renesmee!" Dad came over to me and picked me up and put me on the couch. "Carlisle, can you come in here."

"What is the matter Edward?" Carlisle asked now concerned

"It's Nessie, she's in excruciating pain." Dad's face was full of pain. Carlisle came over to me.  
"Where, does it hurt?" he asked

"My ribs."

"Okay, Edward carry her upstairs and I'll X-ray her ribs." Dad picked me up and took me upstairs. He X-rayed my rib. "Nessie you're rib is broken but, it'll he-" He abruptly stopped. "Oh." He said with a big O left on his lips after he said it.

"Edward can you carry her over to the ultrasound machine, please." Dad was now truly concerned. He was completely lost but did as Carlisle asked. Carlisle put cold stuff on my stomach and moved a machine over it. I was now confused. My ribs were in pain not my stomach.

"Edward can you wait outside me and Renesmee need to...talk." I was starting to freak out. What's wrong with me?

"Renesmee have you ever had your period before." I thought about this. Why was he asking about my menstrual cycle?

"No, I'm too young and I don't even know if I can get them."

"Huh. Have you and Jacob been...ahh...intimate lately." Was he referring to our kissing frenzy the other day?

"Well, we've kissed but nothing more than that. Why?"

"Well, I think...you...might be pregnant."

"What!" these words did not just escape my lips but everyone down stairs too.

"Carlisle how could this have happened?" Dad and Mum said while barging into the room.

"Edward, Bella. Calm down. I don't know. Renesmee has not even reached the stage of menstruation and she hadn't slept with anyone."

"Jacob Black. I swear if this is your fault I'm going to seriously break your jaw off this time."

"What do you mean, '_my fault'_" I heard from outside the room. Jacob walked in. "Renesmee are you okay."

"She's pregnant and you imprinted on her!" Dad yelled at him

"That doesn't mean I slept with her!" Jacob yelled back.

"Argh." My ribs were in throbbing pain again.

"What's the matter?" Everyone in the room asked at the same time. I had hovering hands over me to try and help me.

"My rib. I think another one just broke."

"She is pregnant." Mum suddenly said.

"How do you know?" Dad suddenly asked with a little acid in his tone.

"Don't you remember me being pregnant with Nessie? She was always breaking my ribs or my hip. She needs blood to keep it alive. We have to try different solutions so Nessie heals and so does the baby."

"Carlisle, Nessie is A+ the last we checked, so maybe we'll get some of her blood and see if it helps and if it doesn't we'll get some animals to feed her." Dad suddenly said. Dad gave me some A+ blood and it helped a little and then I fell asleep.

**Hey, what do you think? Shocked huh. Whose fault is it? If you have any ideas please don't ruin the story but PM me. Please Review. I really appreciate it. Thanks.**


	8. Cause

Chapter 8

Cause

How could this have happened? I couldn't be pregnant. I haven't done anything and dad was already trying to find a reason for me being pregnant. Dad was also trying to find a way to blame Jacob. We were all sitting in the lounge room all spread out. Dad and mum were at the far end of the lounge room near the back door, Rosalie and Emmet were sitting in front of the TV with it on low volume, Esme and Carlisle and Esme were sitting with Rosalie and Emmet and Jasper and Alice were standing near the front door. It was as if everyone was planning an escape route. Jacob and I were sitting on the bottom stairs that go up stairs.

Jacob was quiet, he was just sitting there. He was so pale, he looked like a vampire.

"Why you little son of a bitch!" I heard dad yell. I speed to where he was to see what if he was trying to kill someone, but he wasn't. He was just standing there. I think he may have been reading someone's mind. But who's? Everyone was now in the section of the lounge room he was in.

"Dad what's the matter?" I asked in a whisper. He didn't reply.

"No!" I heard Alice yell from behind me. Why was everyone yelling for? I felt uneasy and then everything went black.

"Edward enough, she has a child and keeps on collapsing we need to help her right now. Forget about how she is pregnant. What is more important; the health of your daughter or finding out who made her pregnant to make to end up killing them." Carlisle yelled at him. So I collapsed again great. My life sucks. I'm pregnant at the age of 7. How is that even possible? I haven't even had sex! How am I going to look after this kid? How am I going to support a child on my own without any money? I don't even have a job. I wonder if this could be Daniel's fault. I mean ever since he came all he's done is caused trouble, I'm pregnant, I've collapsed many times and what the hell else is going to happen.

"He didn't!" I heard dad yell. "Jacob Black I am already off edge and this is what you do to me. You kiss my wife! How could you? Why would you do such a horrible thing? I am so going to break your jaw." By the time I noticed Jacob was in Dad's arms.

"Dad what are you doing? Let him go please!" I yelled at him.

"Edward, listen to me. Neither of us wanted to kiss each other we were...sort of...forced to kiss. I tried to pull away and so did he. He didn't want to kiss me and I definitely didn't want to kiss him." Mum suddenly said.

"You seriously want me to believe that?" Dad yelled back.

"Oh my god, fine then take a look!" Mum practically yelled at him. She showed him what happened and as she showed him each scene he slowly put Jacob down.

**What do you think? Like or Hate. Either way please review thanks. **


	9. Not Again

**A/N: Okay, I know there are quite a few chapters but I'm trying to finish it in this chapter or hopefully the next, Let me know what you think of this chapter and if there is anything you find uncomfortable about this fanfiction please PM me and I'll evaluate what I've written an consider any changes that may need to be taken.**

Chapter 9: Not Again

"No!" Alice said for the second time. At first I thought she said it regarding what dad was planning to do to Jacob but now that everything had calmed down in the house why was she still having visions. What was happening? What's coming? Who's out there? I started freaking out. I was scared for my family and for my child. I feared what was out there. I know that there is something out there but, I just don't know what it is.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper said grabbing her shoulders and trying to make her talk.

"Renesmee is in trouble and as we are her family we are all in trouble. Big trouble." She said snapping out of her catatonic state.

"What do you mean in trouble?" Jasper asked.

"You got to be kidding me. Are they serious? How do they know?" Dad suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Mum asked him. Dad started talking in a whisper but I could still hear him.

"Do you remember when you had Nessie and the Volturi came with whole guard. Well guess who's coming again?"

"NO! They can't. She hasn't even had the child yet. When are they coming? What do they want? How do they even know? She hasn't even been outside since we found out."

"Bella, love. I don't know but they will be here in a few weeks. But we have to have proof that the child was conceived by Renesmee and that we have not turned anyone." Dad faced Carlisle. "Carlisle what are we going to do. We can't ambush them like last time but, we must stop them before they kill anyone."

"Yes, Edward you are right, we must but how." Everyone had a sad yet angry face. They were so quiet that I hated it. I remembered this but not very well. I remember the people in cloaks coming to kill me and my family. They wanted us dead. They thought that I was changed by one of the Cullen's. I didn't want my child to see the wrath of the Volturi. I was scared for my family. I had a sharp pain in my stomach. No it can't be. I can't be giving birth now. _ Dad, help me. I think I'm giving birth._ I yelled in my head. Dad rushed over to me.

"Carlisle, we need your help! Now!" Dad yelled towards Carlisle. Carlisle came over to me and told dad to take me up stairs. There was a table set up in a like I was going to hospital. There was a tray with medical instruments on it? Why did the need medical instruments. I was giving birth not having surgery. I was in excruciating pain. I just wanted it to stop. Is this what child - well I should say vampire birth is like -.

"Honey, calm down. We'll get the baby out and well. We're going to give you some morphine but, you'll burn it off quick." Dad said to me.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked. Dad looked at me and then at Carlisle.

"He's not here. When he heard our conversation about the Volturi he left to let the rest of his pack and Sam's pack know what's going on."

"Dad, I need Jacob. I know he's not the father. Actually I don't know who the father is but," I stopped to scream in pain. "I need him, Dad, please get someone to find him anyone. I'm begging you." I said to him while in agonizing pain.

"Okay, I'll get Rosalie on it." Mum was in the room and dad told her to go and tell Rosalie to find Jacob. Rosalie and Emmet left. I just wanted Jacob by my side. It hurts so much I just want it to go away. I didn't even do anything to get a consequence. Why must I suffer through this unbearable pain? I could feel the morphine kicking in and my eyelids started to feel heavy and I was out.

**Four Hours Later**

The lower half of my body still hurt. Someone was holding my hand it was warm, it must be Jacob. I used all my strength to opened my eyes and saw Daniel sitting next to me. I wanted to see Jacob. Where was he? Was he here during the birth? Or has Daniel been here the whole time. I wanted to see Jacob, I need Jacob.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, my throat was very dry and my voice sounded hoarse.

"They're down stairs with the baby."

"Oh, is Jacob down there?"

"No." I was devastated to know that Jake wasn't here. If he isn't here then where is here? "Can you tell my dad that I'm awake, please?"

"Okay, is there anything I can get you while I'm down there?"

"No, thank you, just let him know and of course let Carlisle know, I'm sure he would want to check up on me." He didn't say another word as he left the room and went down stairs.

"Hey, you're awake." Dad said as he walked into the room.

"Yeh, where's Jake?" I asked, I tried to hide the sadness from appearing on my face. But I think something showed because he was saddened to answer my question.

"He's not here. Rosalie and Emmet never found him."

"WHAT! Why didn't anyone tell me?" I yelled at him.

"You've been out for four hours and we've been looking after your kids." I didn't want to listen to his excuses but when he said 'kids' I was confused.  
"Wait. What. Kids." I said accentuating the's'.

"Oh, right. You had not just a boy but you had a girl too. You had twins." I was too shocked to respond. I had twins. I have not one but two kids without even being in a physical relationship. "Nessie are you okay?"

"Yes, fine just in . . . shock and very concerned as to where Jacob is."

"Right, well we tried and I'm sure, he's fine. He has his pack and we're going to look later but know with the information we just learnt. We should stay together and only go out in groups of two or more."

"Okay, is anyone out there looking for him now?"

"No there isn't. We decided to stay in case something happens and know we have two extra people to look after it's much harder."

"So are they human or vampire or what."

"Well, one is half vampire half werewolf and the other is a human."

"What. Full human. No how did that happen"

"I don't know, but she has blood running through her system, she has the temperature of a human but I don't know about powers for either or strength. The boy is the half vampire half werewolf, he is growing a bit slower that you were, but he has the temperature of a human because the heat of a wolf and the cold of a vampire become neutral and thus he is neither cold nor hot but, warm."

"Is that all you need to say about my kids." He nodded. "Wow we are a complicated clan." We shared a humorous smile and then there was someone at the door.

"Knock, knock." Daniel said standing in the doorway. "I just wanted to say bye, before I head off." Daniel told me.

"Oh then I'll see you later, I guess." I replied. Daniel left without another word and I heard the front door close as he speed of.

"Dad how long has Daniel been here for. I mean he wasn't here when I was going into labour."

"He showed after you had the kids. Why?"

"Well, was he here only after I had the kids but away for almost a month? Have you noticed that he left before we found out that I was pregnant and he comes back after I have as if to prove something?" Dad stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait are you trying to say that it's his fault that all of this has happened"  
"Well, aren't you a little suspicious."

"Right now we have to prove that you conceived these children, but we also have to give these kids some food. I don't know whether they will drink blood or whether they will drink formula." Dad turned his head to the doorway and there stood Carlisle.

"How are you feeling, Renesmee?"Carlisle asked.

"I'm okay, it hurts a little bit, I'm tired and I'm hungry."

"Okay, well we'll get you some blood you'll need to regain your strength and if your better you can come down stairs and see your kids and of course we need to name them." When he said we need to name them. Random things started popping into my head. Wow, I mean I look like a sixteen year old but I'm only seven and I can't believe I'm a mother. I started breathing heavily and someone grabbed my shoulders.

"Renesmee, I need you to calm down." He stopped and called Carlisle over. Carlisle laid me back on the bed and brought a light to my eyes. He looked at both my pupils and then told me to breathe slowly. I didn't help. Mum came into the room.  
"Nessie, calm down. I know it's a lot to take in. Don't worry it was the same with me when I had you but, you need to relax. We're all here to help you look after them. You're going to be okay and we'll find Jacob. He'll be here." When mum said those last words she didn't need to say it, it was all over her face. She wasn't sure about the last part.

"I'm okay." My vision was starting to become blurry and I was trying so hard to hold back tears.

"I think we should all go and leave Renesmee to have some time to herself." Everyone got up and went back down stairs. Carlisle and Mum stayed behind.

"Nessie I'm going to get you some blood, some water to drink and some snacks." Carlisle said on the way out. Mum came over to me and sat on a chair next to the bed.  
"Love, I know it's a lot to take in but you're going to be fine. Everyone will help you look after them and you can continue school once you are feeling better."  
"I'm freaking out about the kids but it's not just that."

"Then what else is it?" Mum asked genuinely concerned.  
"It's . . . the fact that the Volturi are coming after this clan again and it's because of me not just the first time but now to. All I do is cause trouble. And . . . and." I could no longer hold back the tears and they started coming down my cheek. "And where's Jacob? What did I do for him not to come back?"

"Ness, it's not your fault. I promise and if you say that you didn't sleep with anyone then I believe. We will fight the Volturi and prove them that you didn't turn any of these children and they are just like you. Okay, so don't fret." She came over to sit on the bed and put and arm around my shoulders.

"If you say so." I whispered to her. Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Do you mind, if I come in?" He asked.  
"No, no of course not. I'm going back down stairs anyway." Mum got up and left.

"Here have this." Carlisle gave me a cup of blood and put the snacks and a glass of water on the table near the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. How are the kids?"

"They need their mother but besides that they're fine."

"Can I go down and see them."

"Not yet you need your rest. Maybe in an hour or so, okay." Carlisle got up and left. I started to feel drowsy and soon my eyes closed.


	10. The Fight

Chapter 10: The Fight

I opened my eyes and the room was bright. Was it morning already? I missed Jacob. Something is wrong. I can feel it. Something is going to happen today but what?

"Morning Nessie." Rosalie said while walking into the room.

"Hey, I missed you I haven't seen you in almost a week. I've been in here for five days."

"I know, but we think it's time for you to see your kids, name them and have some breakfast."

"Oh, okay."

"Emmet's going to stay behind you in case you fall and Jasper and I are going to be on either side of you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeh, but could I change out of these clothes before I go down."

"I knew you would ask that." A voice down stairs said. Alice came rushing up the stairs and gracefully came to the side of my bed. "Hey, Nessie. I got you some clothes. There a bit bigger because you just had two kids but if there too big I have a smaller size too."

"Oh, Alice that's why I love you." Everyone down stairs started laughing. She left the clothes on the bed. "Rosalie and I are going to wait outside e=when you're done just let's know." They left the room and closed the door. I got up and changed into the clothes. I wasn't feeling too bad but it still hurt and i still had a bad feeling about today.

"I'm done." Alice came prancing into the room. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet helped me go down stairs and sit down. Emmet and Jasper stood on either side of my chair. I didn't like it. It felt weird. Why didn't they sit down?

"Nessie I'm going to bring you over the boy first because he has less blood in his system. Now, if Alice, Jasper or I have a feeling that something is going to happen we're going to take the baby away from you and try again. Okay" I just nodded my head. Dad handed the baby over to me.  
"What are you going to name him?" He asked once he was in my hands.

"I don't know maybe since he's half werewolf we should ask Jacob for a suitable name."

"That's a good point." The thought of Jacob made me sad so I thought of naming him now.

"It's either Andrew or Joshua."

"How about we make it Andrew Joseph Cullen."

"That sounds perfect." I tear came from the side of my cheek. There was a cot near the couch. It looked familiar. Dad grabbed Andrew and put him in his cot. "Dad where did you get that cot from?"

"How could you not know it's yours." He replied.

"Oh, that's why it looks familiar." I said mainly to myself. "What about a bed for the girl."

"They're going to share for now and tomorrow we'll have a bed for each of them." Jasper and Emmet started to relax but once Dad started to bring

The girl over and they were on their guard once again. Dad slowly handed over to me on in case something happens.

"How about Suzanne Lisa Cullen."

"I like it." Mum said smiling to me. Dad came and got Suzanne from me and put her in the same cots as Andrew's. Esme handed me a bowl of corn flakes and a cup of orange juice. Carlisle checked on the kids once on a while but, they slept most of the morning. I started to fell sleepy so I went to sleep

When I woke up it was midday. The sun wasn't out today so we could go outside. I was about to get up when I heard someone. I ignored it and went to get a glass of water. When I closed the fridge door I heard it again.

"Cullen Clan outside now!" I looked towards the front door but didn't dare go outside. Everyone came running downstairs. Carlisle opened the door and stood there.

"What is it that you want?" He asked

"You have created yet another child but, not one but two. How dare you defile us? Who do you think you are? Dare try to hide this from us once again. How dare you." Caius yelled at Carlisle

"We have not tried to hide anything and we have not changed anyone, Renesmee has conceived this child by natural birth and no one has been bitten by us."

"How do we know you are telling us the truth?" He questioned Carlisle. I went outside and I remembered all of them. Aro, Caius, Marcus and Jane standing there with the whole guard looking at us with disappointment and anger. I looked at all the people there and the first person I recognised was Daniel. Daniel said he was no longer apart of the Volturi. Did he lie? I knew he was bad. I decided to tell dad but no one needed to hear me. _Dad Daniel is there with the guard. Why is he there? I told you he was bad. _ I told dad. I saw him shrug in my peripheral vision. I scowled at Daniel and looked away.

"Where is your proof? Whom did you get your information from this time?" I asked. Dad rushed over to my side. I could tell he was upset that I asked the Volturi those questions.

"Our proof is here." Aro moved out of the way and Daniel came and stood next to him.

"I thought he no longer belonged to your clan." I questioned Aro.

"I don't understand what you mean. He was undercover if that's what you're getting at."

"You sent someone undercover in my home. How dare you?" I yelled at Aro.

"Well, we do have a right to know if your might accidentally let someone in on the secret or change someone."

"I'm sure you would already know before we did ourselves. I'm sure you would very much enjoy it if we did that to you." Aro face became blank and then become full if anger and hatred.

"How dare you even say that?" he yelled at me.

"Renesmee enough." Dad said, grabbing my shoulders. Aro also pulled back and Daniel gave me a devious smile. Everything suddenly fell into place. Daniel somehow made me have the child and bring the Volturi down on us which he was always a part of.

"Let me ask you one question Daniel."

"You have another power don't you. You can mimic voices and you can make people pregnant can't you." I questioned him.

"Finally, you figure it out. I thought that the Cullen Clan now the largest of them all, except the Volturi, would figure this out. It took you the last minute to understand." He said with a high amount of acid in his tone. I scowled and looked away.

"So then it is not our Clans fault it is in fact your own clans fault. So do not patronise my family and say that it is our fault." I yelled at the Guard.

"For some reason the guard looked smaller and smaller every time I looked. Where were they going?" I looked up in the trees and there was Peter and Charlotte. All the other vampires that helped our family when I was born was killing the guard, one at a time.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked to no one specific.

"Your wolf friend is back at his treaty line after being hypnotised to not come here for at least three weeks" Daniel told me. The other vampire took out the whole guard until it was just Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius and Daniel. Why couldn't our family take out the last four? Emmet took out Caius and Jasper and Rosalie took out Marcus. All other vampires took out Jane because of her power. Mum was protecting us all. All that were left were Aro and Daniel. We all jumped down and killed them.

Since we were the biggest clan we became the next Volturi but, we were not harsh and we gave second chances the world of vampires have never been happier and more behaved than ever.


End file.
